Muggle Valentine
by TruestBlue
Summary: The Slytherin boys peered in horror at the ridiculously lavish red heart shimmering about Draco’s bed. He’d punched it, kicked it, slapped it, begged it, licked it, and hexed it. Every spell in the book:useless against the terrible thing. HPDM,VDay fic!


A/N: Happy Valentine's day, slash fans! Fluff! HPDM! Read on! Review

Disclaimer: I don't own!

TruestBlue

* * *

"What the fuck is that?" Blaise Zabini raised an eyebrow as he tuned towards a blushing Draco Malfoy.

"I don't know, okay? It showed up after lunch, and it hasn't gone away!" The Slytherin boys peered in horror at the ridiculously lavish red heart shimmering about Draco's bed. He'd punched it, kicked it, slapped it, begged it, licked it, and hexed it. Every spell in the book: useless against the terrible thing.

Blaise reached up to tap it, and his features turned downward as he watched the thing bounce around like muggle jello. Draco couldn't decide whether or not his friend was truly disgusted, or trying to hide a smile.

"Who do you think it's from?" Draco turned scarlet.

"'Prolly Pansy?" Blaise only rolled his eyes at the weak suggestion. The boys shrugged and turned their attentions back to the fluttering heart.

* * *

It was all they would talk about in potions. Giggling witches hid their whispers behind their hands, and stared at Draco. It was almost too weird. Like they knew something…

"OKAY EVERYONE!" Blonde hair whipped around steel eyes, as Draco seemingly went berserk. "EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT IS GOING ON! WHY IS THERE A FUCKING GLOWING HEART BY MY BED?"

Even Snape could not suppress a giggle. Yes, that's right: Snape giggled with the rest of the schoolgirls.

"Malfoy, it's Muggle Valentine. Muggles do this sort of thing to encourage affection, on February 14th. Today. Except, no magic, of course." Harry was unusually calm during his speech, and Draco glared with suspicion, trying to judge truth among his enemy's words.

"Oh. So who sent it?" More giggles. A few red faces. Some slightly startling, yet pointed looks at Harry.

The Boy-Who-Lived cleared his throat. "Me." Harry said. His expression was plain, but his voice was sincere and nervous.

Draco's mouth dropped open. After a couple moments of anticipatory silence, Harry muttered something about seeking a private audience with Malfoy, dragged his crush by the wrist, and pulled him out of the door amidst 'ohhh's' and 'ahhh's' of the witches and wizards.

"Potter, what's the meaning of this?" The initial shock had worn off and Draco Malfoy was outraged. "This is the most senseless thing you've ever pulled! Why go through all the trouble for a bloody prank?" He stopped his rant and turned to face Harry. "Why won't it go away?"

"Simple," Harry stated calmly. "I haven't fucked you yet. I charmed it. It won't leave until I fuck you. On that bed."

Draco wouldn't give himself away, so he quieted his quick inhalation of breath behind a bored-sounding cough. "What, Potter, you'll rape me?"

"I won't need to." Harry sounded so sure of himself, Draco couldn't help but shiver. Harry noticed, and a predatory grin slid over his features.

"You're so sure, Potter. You think you're that good? I won't fuck anyone I'll regret."

Harry grinned again, showing all his teeth. He stepped a bit closer to the anxious blonde. "I don't know about you," Harry's breath danced over Draco's ear. "But I've never regretted a good fuck."

"I'm not even gay…" Draco tried. Harry had somehow gotten him up against a wall. He was trembling, and he cursed his uncertainty.

"Is that so?" Harry was more confident than the Slytherin had ever seen him. What happened in the past day? Potter's eyes flicked down to Draco's erection, and quickly back up to his face.

"You could've fooled me."

Harry stalked out of the corridor, leaving an unsatisfied and confused Draco alone.

* * *

After an hour and a half, Draco was sure the bloody-fucking thing would've left. But it wouldn't budge, and it was starting to glow brighter.

And every time he closed his eyes, he saw, felt, heard Potter, touching him, smiling with that wild look on his face.

He was shaking again. Blaise sighed from across the room.

"Dammit, Dray, just go find him. Don't forget silencing charms."

Draco leapt out of bed and ran towards Gryffindor tower.

"Potter!" Draco's desperate voice broke out loud and clear through the Lion's common room. Harry got up as calmly as if he heard his name called at the doctor's. He left, amidst crazed, fanatical cheers of slash fans.

* * *

Harry pushed Draco onto the ornate bed, and kissed down his neck, leaving the occasional mark. Draco tried to put on his 'indifferent and proud' mask, but let it slip away after Harry sucked a particularly sensitive part of his neck..

"Eugh, Potter," Groaned Draco, throwing his head back, giving him more access while allowing Harry to climb atop the bed. Draco moved his hands down Harry's abdomen, feeling the muscles clench in high-strung anticipation.

Harry caught the wandering hands and pinned them above Draco's head. "Remember," He whispered his voice deep and husky. "Who is fucking who here?"

Draco whimpered at the lustful look Harry gave him. Who'd have thought he'd love being so… out of control? As Harry moved back down to his neck kissing and sucking he whispered just loud enough for Draco to hear: "Now, will you follow my orders Draco?"

Pulling back, he smirked as Draco arched up trying to re-establish the small amount of contact Harry had been giving. He rocked his hips lightly against Draco, causing another little moan to escape the Slytherin. Stopping he asked again; "Will you?" The small whimper and rocking of hips was answer enough.

Straddling his enemy while staring into his eyes, Harry felt a thrill rush through him at the display of helplessness Draco was treating him to. Using wandless magic, he snapped open the fly of Draco's jeans while keeping hold of Draco's hands.

"Well, that's useful," Draco said, his previously lust filled eyes now wide. Harry gave an evil smirk, one better then most Slytherin's could manage. Draco would've been jealous, if he weren't so aware of Harry's whispered words that he could barely catch but felt as his hands froze. Letting go of Draco's hands, Harry started moving down the blonde's torso, never breaking eye contact. Harry was moving down, down, down, to touch…

…That. Draco whimpered as the brunet blew over the head of his penis. Draco frowned when he did it again.

"What's taking so long, Potter?" Draco snapped.

"What? Can't wait to have me?" Harry teased, looking up at the Malfoy underneath him.

"No, I can't wait to be rid of you!" Hurt flashed in Harry's eyes, and Draco felt his breath hitch. "I… didn't mean that…"

"In that case…" And in an instant, the hurt was gone. Finally, Harry pushed his mouth over Draco's erection, relishing the groans vibrating through the smaller body. He pushed his mouth over the weeping cock, forward, back, and down again, until he was pretty sure that the Slytherin as about to come.

Then he stopped.

Draco screeched in frustration, then opened one eye to glare down. Harry smiled, sweetly this time, and moved back up Draco's perfect body to kiss him squarely on the mouth. Before he pulled back, he ran his tongue along the line of Draco's lips.

"Tell me," Harry started in, "That you want me."

"I want you," Draco parroted obediently. Another smile. This time, Draco joined him.

Harry positioned himself at Harry's entrance. Draco hadn't noticed that they were undressed. He shrugged, and waited.

Harry eased himself in, watching Draco's face as his mouth formed a small 'o' and he screwed his eyes shut.

"You okay?" Harry asked, his tone husky and deep.

"Oh, Potter," Draco whispered, completely submissive. Harry thought he would come just from the sound. He pushed in a little further, just barely touching Draco's prostate.

The blonde screamed.

Moving steadily in and out, Harry ordered Draco to open his eyes, keep them on him. Grey met green, and Draco came in a trembling shivering heap. Harry followed, and he screamed the boy's given name for the first time without rage.

The image of the heart flickered, and disappeared. Draco and Harry sighed, for different reasons. When Draco didn't order Harry to leave, as expected, the Gryffindor got nervous yet again.

"You don't regret it, then?" Harry asked. Relief washed over him in waves when pale arms encircled his waist. He'd always wanted to be the inside spoon.

Draco paused, and buried his face in Harry's thick hair.

"Happy Valentine's day, Harry."

* * *

A/N: MUAHAHAHA! MANSEX! Happy Valentine's day! THANK YOU TO BLACK EYED WICCA WHO HELPED ME WITH MY LEMON.

Review.

TruestBue

* * *


End file.
